


11/11

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, first kiss ?, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: It's pocky day! perfect opportunity to kiss
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 49





	11/11

**Author's Note:**

> i havent eat a pocky in year, i want some.. 
> 
> english is not my first lenguaje, please tell me about any grammar mistake!

"I can't do it, Himari-chan" an embarrassed Tsugumi said hiding her face behind the important red box.

"Of course you can! You just have to be _Tsugurific_!" exclaimed the bassist raising her arms.

"Don't say it so loud!" the barista wasn't sure if her face could feel warmer than it already did.

Throughout the year there are usually special days, some more trivial than others, but that always depended on people's perspectives and Tsugumi, being as calm as usual, tended to ignore many of those things. It was supposed to be a normal day, walking back home thinking about the cakes of the day and the people who would visit the coffee, everything was the usual until Himari stopped them to exclaim excitedly about the poster pasted in a shop.

Was there such a thing as pocky day? Tsugumi remembers a couple of related things, but she never paid enough attention, she liked pockys but she wasn't quite sure how to celebrate a day about it.

And asking was the mistake. Himari almost screamed if it hadn't been for Tomoe who stopped her.

"They are excuses to kiss Tsugu~ "

"E-Excuse to kiss?"

"Oh! Now that you're with Sayo-san you could try!"

"E-EH? N-No! That… I don't… is… no, I couldn't ask Sayo-san for something like that… "

And after that everything turned into a mess. Himari did not hesitate to buy a couple of boxes, and even though Afterglow would share one, the bassist took it upon herself to buy one especially for Tsugumi.

Sayo used to walk into Hazawa Coffee after her shift started so the afterglow plan was to put them in the perfect atmosphere to have their first kiss.

They had started dating a couple of weeks ago, but things were still so embarrassing that their kisses did not go beyond their cheeks, Tsugumi thought many times about stealing a kiss but it was to embarrising to even try.

"You know you don't have to if you don't want Tsugumi" Ran's voice reached her and a small and comforting smile appeared on her lips.

Then the bell at the entrance rang and Tsugumi's heart warmed, Sayo entered in the most normal way but every time she did the barista felt that the world was painted a different color.

"Haza... ehem, sorry, Tsugumi-san, good afternoon" her hand took Tsugumi's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Welcome, Sayo-san! Would you like the usual? "

"Of course" and with smiles on their lips they parted each to their usual positions, Tsugumi suddenly remembered the box in her hand and her cheeks turned red again. She wanted to try, no matter how embarrassing it was, having Sayo as a girlfriend now gave her the right to want to do couple things and it was normal, she was a teenager and Sayo was her first girlfriend, curiosity is always very powerful.

She took a deep breath and return to the table where Sayo was now sitting, staring at nothing in particular but seeming deep in thought.

" _Cute..."_ Tsugumi thought , then without thinking twice she sat next to her "Sayo-san?"

"Yes, Tsugumi-san?"

"I have something that, I would like to ask you if it is not a bother"

"You will never be a bother, please tell me how I can help you" Sayo's formality did not help the situation at all and Tsugumi's brave mettle began to crumble. She could feel the watchful eyes of her band at a few tables back and even Ran's complaints were audible if she paid enough attention.

"Do…. Do you know what day it is today?"

"It's Wednesday" she could hear Himari complain at that response.

"Y-yes but uh ... Do you know what makes this day so special?" A serious look appeared on Sayo's face suddenly and she could see the gears working in her head, Tsugumi could imagine a smaller version of her girlfriend moving folders and calendars for an answer, the giggle that escaped of her lips was inevitable and the guitarist cheeks painted red.

"I apologize, I don't remember anything important ... Did I forget something?" Concern also appeared in her eyes and with her free hand Tsugumi took her hand.

"No, don't worry! Actually, it's a bit of a silly thing hehe..."

"Well, if it's important to you, I'd doubt it's silly, so I 'll be happy to know it"

"E-Eh well ... you ... Do you know what the pockys are, Sayo-san?"

"Sure, Hina and I used to eat them a lot when we were kids, it's been a long time since… I eat some but yes, I'm familiar with them" Sayo said, avoiding blurting out the truth. Of course she knows what Pockys are, a magnificent invention that was one of her favorite things, so small, so practical and so delicious that she tends to eat from time to time, she had not eaten one in a while but that didnt meant that it was not a frequent thing in her life.

"Himari-chan ... told me that today is celebrated the pocky day... "

"Oh, I really had no idea"

"Neither do I! But Himari-chan told me that it is a good opportunity to eat and share some, don't you think? " Tsugumi then showed the box to Sayo and her eyes seemed to bright "Do you want to share with me, Sayo-san?"

"I'd love to" Tsugumi then opened the box and took one out of it, her cheeks flushed as she brought it closer to her girlfriend's mouth.

"Say aaah ..." Sayo on her own was not only blushing but also amazed, Tsugumi looked so tender giving her the pocky in her mouth that her heart warmed with the scene in front of her, she slowly took the pocky with her lips and with her tooth caught it to start eating it.

The chocolate was beginning to invade her mouth and the taste left a friendly sensation on her tongue.

Sayo continued eating her pocky, little by little it began to get small until it was just a bite away from finishing it.

"Sayo-san ..."

"Uhm?"

"Would you mind sharing?" With the sweet in her mouth Sayo nodded and in a matter of seconds Tsugumi's hands took her cheeks and brought her closer to her, she did not have time to process the action when Tsugumi's mouth took the rest of the candy touching her lips for a moment.

It was only a few econds but for Sayo it had lasted hours, it could hardly be called a real kiss but the connection of their lips was enough to turn her into jelly, Tsugumi walked away and stood up from her place instantly with her hands on her face and smoke coming out of her ears.

"I-I'll bring you order right now " and without giving her time to process it, she ran to the kitchen with Himari running after her.

"Heeey Sayo-san~" Moca's voice suddenly sounded behind her showing the three members of Afterglow remaining "Do you prefer the pockys or you prefer the pockys Tsugu flavor ~?"

"Moca, shut up!"

"I couldn't decide, I should try a little more, Aoba-san"

Sayo is sure she's more embarrassed by what she said, but Ran's annoyed expression , Tomoe's surprise, and Moca's thumbs up gave her a bit of satisfaction. 

Happy pocky day?

**Author's Note:**

> aaaashshdh dorks  
> i tried to write something about sytg! hope you like it! 
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciate it!  
> find me on twt like @hika_tsugu!


End file.
